


Betrayal

by Andromeda (athalara)



Series: Betrayal [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Dark, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athalara/pseuds/Andromeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing that matters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting of an old fic to centralize my fiction here. Originally written in 2005.  
> Beta by Lt. Cate Pike.  
> Possibly OOC, not everyone's cup of tea.

He saw her eyes the moment the Wraith appeared, and he made no move to get his weapon out or defend her. Surprise and then incomprehension, as if her world had shifted and she'd lost her footing. 

He saw her eyes when they brought Rodney, bruised and hurt with his uniform bloodstained, forward and freed him. When Rodney half-walked, half-limped towards him, threw his arms around him with desperation and he kissed Rodney frantically to reassure himself that yes, it was Rodney, and yes, he was alive, and yes, he was back, there was surprise in her eyes because nobody had ever known about them, and hurt, for the trashing of the hopes she had about him and her. 

He saw her eyes the moment Elizabeth realized John had sold her to the Wraith to get Rodney back. He saw the disbelief, the pain and the desperation. She was trashing, held securely by the strong Wraith warrior's hands, pleading to him not do it, trying to appeal to his honor, to his sense of duty, to their friendship. Rodney buried his face in the crook of his neck, and he felt the tears on his skin. John just hugged him tighter, turned around and started walking towards the Jumper, not caring about the little piece of his soul turned to dust he was leaving behind. Elizabeth may have been his friend, but Rodney was his heart and his life. A piece of his soul was a small price to pay to have him back. Even if the road they just started walking today will surely mean he is going to have to shed more pieces of it along the way. 

It didn't matter. Rodney was back in his arms, and he was everything that mattered.

And he would sell his soul to the devil to keep it that way.

\- END -


End file.
